Repayment
by Plot Bunnies Rule
Summary: "Song pulled away, a huge smile of gratefulness on her face. 'Thank you, Lee-'"  A show of thanks a year in the making... ZukoxSong ZuSong


Another one from me. I honestly think this story should have happened in the series (even though I'm not a big fan of Song all that much...) but yeah... Enjoy!

* * *

**_Repayment_**

"Now, make sure you keep this clean. If it starts stinging again, come to me immediately." She tied a know in the bandage and smiled at the man sitting in front of her. "Alright?"

The man laughed. "Sure thing, Song. Glad you were here; I would have lost my finger for sure if you weren't." He waved his injured hand in the air.

Song grabbed his wrist, stopping his motions. "And don't do that either." She smiled at the man, helping him up. "Say hi to Hana for me?"

"Will do, Song!" the man walked out of the room and into the night air, making a point in waving his non-injured arm. "And thanks!"

Song stood at the door, waving, smiling at the silhouette fading from the light.

The war had been over for a year. One year since the fire nation had been defeated. It had been a happy year.

It had also been one of the longest years in Song's life.

Every day had been the same for her; she would make up, go to her healing station, deal with the few medical disasters that plagued her small town, and go home. And all that time, she would hope, wish, and pray that her father would appear.

She had been young when her father had been taken away, but she remembered bits and pieces of him, both from her own memory and what her mother had told her. Song remembered that all he had to do was walk into a room, and everything would be fine. He would be gone all day at work, and she would be afraid; afraid of the masked men in red who had invaded their small town. But then, when the night came, he would walk in, and every thing would suddenly be ok.

Then, they had taken him away, along with the other men of the village. He had gone with fight still left in him, but as she watched him walk away, he looked vulnerable... beaten.

Song had not felt truly safe since that day.

And as soon as the news came that the war was over, she began hoping. The light had returned to her mother's eyes, and she began hoping. Hoping that maybe he would walk through the door.

Maybe, after all this time...

But he didn't come.

A year passed, and he didn't come.

And Song was forced to believe the worst.

But still, she would hope...

What was left for her to do?

Song jumped at a sound in the forest, but when she looked out, no one was there. She laughed thinly at herself, figuring it was just a night creature, and turned to go back inside.

But... no. There _was _something there.

She turned to the forest again, squinting into the darkness. Someone...

And suddenly, she could see him; a man, tiredness in his footsteps, leading a ostrich towards Song. As he got closer, Song could see a smile on his face.

Her eyes widened, and she frantically cried out. "Mom!" over her shoulder.

Her mother appeared from the back of the house. "Song what..." her voice faded as she caught sight of the man, gaping.

"Dad's home."

All at once, there was a flurry of movement (or, maybe a more accurate term would be a stampede), and the man was enveloped in hugs (or, once again, maybe a more accurate term would be tackled).

Her mother murmured his name over and over again, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I thought you were dead..."

Out of the corner of her eye, Song suddenly saw someone else. He was standing by the gate, nervously shuffling his feet, hands clasped behind his back. His scar glowing red in the light from the hut...

Song left her mother and father standing in a tight embrace, and she walked towards the man, smiling reassuringly. She stopped at the gate, the two of them on opposite sides.

He cleared his throat. "I, uh, I returned your ostrich..." He reddened. "Well, actually, it's a different ostrich, but-"

"Lee..." Song interrupted, resisting the urge to laugh.

"And that's another thing!" the man said. "My name's not actually Lee, it's Zuko. I was on the run when you met me, and I had to change my name..." he faltered.

Song was confused, and looked at the ground, thinking. "Zuko... isn't that the name of the fire nation prince that was banished-" she gasped, and looked up at Zuko.

He paused, not moving, and finally nodded.

"Spirits..." Song said softly.

"We couldn't let people know who I was." he paused again. "I can understand if you want to hate me because of what I've done, what my nation has done, but when I discovered who your father was and that he was alive, I knew that I had to pay you back for stealing and-"

Song interrupted him again, this time not by words. She threw her arms around Zuko's waist tightly, her head on his chest. It was an uncomfortable position because of the fence between them, but Song did not move; she needed to pour her thanks into this motion. Zuko flushed more, and gingerly put his arms around her as well.

Song pulled away, a huge smile of gratefulness on her face. "Thank you, Lee-" she stopped, laughing. "I'm sorry, Zuko. Thank you for bringing my father back. You have... no idea what this means to

my mother and I." She stood for a moment. "Do you want to come inside? My mom has food left over from dinner."

He shook his head. "No, thank you, I need to get going." But he didn't move, and neither did she.

Slowly, cautiously, Song moved her hand forward, paused, then started again, reaching. She had to do this, a feeling that was a year in the making. Her hand reached Zuko's face, the scarred part.

This time, he did not stop her.


End file.
